Superman U
Superman U is a comic series in the DC U continuity. Story Arcs Children of Smallville From when he was five to when he was eight, Clark Kent's father told him stories of Superman, a hero who saved lives and fought evil. Ever since then, he has wanted to become like the Superman from his father's stories. When Clark turns fifteen, he comes across a group of young punks beating up a boy around Clark's age. After seeing this, Clark stands up for the boy. The main bully, Kenny Braverman, ends up punching Clark so hard he falls to the ground. However, Clark isn't done, as he gets back up. Kenny begins mocking Clark, but Clark uses the time to kick Kenny in the leg. After doing this, Clark pushes Kenny over, causing the other two people Kenny was with to laugh at him. Out of embarrassment, Kenny runs off. The other two pat Clark on the back, thanking him for a good laugh. Clark then helps the boy up, with the boy revealing his name to be Lex Luthor. Luthor thanks Clark before asking him to follow him. Clark does so, with Luthor taking him to a warehouse. Luthor then shows Clark an invention he made, which is an A.I. system that can respond and learn by talking to people. Clark is amazed by this, and claims Luthor could get rich from this. Luthor laughs a bit before stairing in to space, clearly thinking about something. When he snaps out of it, he runs off saying goodbye to Clark.The next day, Clark and his parents are watching TV, which reports that Natasha and Lionel Luthor are starting a company. Clark then rushes off to the house on TV, and finds Lex, who is in a car and is about to be driven off to school. Clark congratulates Lex, but Lex once again stares in to space before rolling up the car's window. It drives off, leaving Clark confused. However, it is then that Lex's father is in a car crash. Later, the police show up and reveal the breaks where cut by someone. After hearing this, Clark runs off to Smallville High, where he finds Lex. He tells Lex about his father, and Lex seems as if he's shattered by this, but then Clark asks him if Lex was the one who cut his father's breaks. After that, Luthor stares at Clark before walking away, and Clark once again asks as Luthor is walking. This time, Luthor turns to face Clark. Luthor makes the motions of zipping his mouth and throwing away the key before walking off, smiling. Years pass, with Luthor's mother taking over his father's company and Luthor being given his father's money in the will. When Luthor turns eighteen his mother gives him the company. Luthor turns his father's Enterprise is to a Corporation, and all this time, Clark doesn't say a word of what happened that day, as he knows Luthor will do something to silence him. The Alien Years later, a woman named Lois Lane is told by her boss, Perry White, that she is getting a new partner. Perry then introduces her to Clark, who is her new partner, and sends the two to report on strange flashing lights in the forest. They decide to wait until night to drive to the forest, since night is when the lights are seen. When night falls, they drive to the forest and follow the lights until they find wht caused them, which turns out to be a UFO. They manage to get inside the spaceship and begin wondering around it. It seems as if whoever was on the ship had died, as it looked like the ship had crashed. That is until Clark finds the cockpit, which has a living alien inside. The alien introduces itself as Kal-El and explains its story. He comes from a far off planet named Krypton, which was ruled by a King and a Queen. For many years the planet lived in peace, that is until the General of the army, Dru-Zod, killed the King and Queen before crowning himself the new ruler. Zod was one of the most feared people in the universe, and became one of the universe's most wanted people. But no one was challenging him, as he was as big as he was intimidating. That is until Kal-El created something known as the Phantom Zone, which he was planning on trapping Zod in. Kal-El told his wife, Sara-En Ze, about his plan, but revealed that the portal to the Phantom Zone would be so big it would suck Krypton in with it. This wasn't much of a loss, as Zod had wiped out everyone who was even slightly against him, leaving only Kryptonians who loved him. Kal-El then revealed he had built a spaceship for Sara to leave on, as he was staying behind to activate the Phantom Zone. After hearing this, Sara kissed him before pushing him in to the ship, turning on its auto pilot, and activating the Phantom Zone herself. As the planet was pulled in to the portal, Sara said goodbye to Kal-El through a live message to him. The connection was then lost, as Kal-El's spaceship entered lightspeed and ended up crashing on Earth. Ever since then he's been trying to call for someone to help him using the lights. After finishing his story, Kal-El reveals he is afraid to leave the ship, as he may not be immune to diseases on Earth. He then makes Clark an offer, Kal-El wants Clark to fuse with him, that way Kal-El can live on through Clark, as Clark will gain his memories and even his alien abilities. Clark agrees to this and fuses with Kal-El. After he does, Lois Lane walks in and finds Clark knocked out with an S in a shield burned on to his chest. Man of Steel Clark wakes up in the hospital nine hours later. Lois is overjoyed by this, but is surprised that Clark can't feel the burn on his chest. Later, Clark is let out of the hospital, as there seems to be nothing wrong with him. In fact, it somehow seems that he's in even better shape than before. Lois questions Clark on this, and, even though Clark knows why this is, he decides to not tell Lois, as she would more than likely think he is crazy, so Clark instead claims that he's "just that lucky". Lois is suspicious, but leaves anyway, as she has no proof Clark is lying. The next day, Clark is at work talking with Perry. Perry puts Clark on his first solo assignment, which is to report on Lex Luthor's newest invention. This dugs up some old memories for Clark, but he accepts anyway, thinking that there is no way Luthor would recognize him. However, Clark realizes that Luthor's press conference is all that way at LexCorp, which is miles and miles away. But then Clark has a flash of Kal-El flying with wings that sprout from his back. Clark comes to, and sees that he is flying, though without the wings. Using this ability Clark flies to LexCorp and manages to keep the fact it's him a secret. Clark then sees all the reporters around Luthor and joins them. Luthor then gives a speech about his invention, claiming it could take down any enemy that it faces. However, before Luthor can finish, a group of people crash the press conference and attempt to steal the invention, which is revealed to be a mech. The leader of the men then takes Luthor hostage and tells everyone to get on the ground. However, Clark manages to escape, and uses his new found powers to run faster than a normal human back to his home. Back with Luthor, while the man is talking, Luthor manages to break free and is about to use his mech against the men. However, before he can, Clark then arrives, wearing a superhero costume he threw together with his super speed. Clark then flies around, knocking all of the men out, before saying to Luthor that he can thank him later. After this, the reporters change from reporting on Lex to reporting on Clark. When they ask for his name, Clark thinks for a moment before replying that his name is Superman. People are taking pictures of him and want an interview with him, but Clark is only paying attention to the fact Luthor is walking away anrgy. Later, Clark is in his usual cloths talking with Perry, who is amazed at the report Clark did on the "Superman", not realizing Clark just reported on himself. Clark thanks Perry before saying he needs to do something. Outside of the Daily Planet building, Clark takes off his glasses before rushing off. Meanwhile, at Lex Luthor's headquarters, Lex is researching Superman, but finds nothing on him. Luthor then turns and sees Superman flying outside his window. The two have a talk, with Clark accusing Luthor of hiring the men who held him hostage. Luthor admits he did in fact do this, but then reveals that he has all of Metropolis in his hand, and that there's not a single person who's insane enough to take him to court. After hearing this, Clark informs Luthor he'll be watching him before flying back the way he came. The Green The Final Wish of Jonathan Kent The Android Kandor Category:Comics